Eternamente
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Minha primeira fic Milo&Kamus. Depois de Athena ressuscitar os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Milo se lembra de tudo que passou, quando Kamus morreu. [Drama,Romance,Lemon, MxK]


**Aviso: **Essa fic eh sobre Milo&Kamus e contém lemon. Se não gosta eh melhor ñ prosseguir. O termo q criei para essas fics eh **_Coca-Cola Twist_**(mais explicações nos comentários da autora), qualquer um que quiser usar o seguinte temo, por favor me avise, tah? Arigatou

**

* * *

**

**Eternamente**

_**Por: **Motoko Minamino /Mi-chan/_

_**Resumo:** Minha primeira fic Milo&Kamus. Depois de Athena ressuscitar os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Milo lembra-se de tudo que passou, quando Kamus morreu. (Drama/Romance/Lemon MxK)_

–Milo...já pode me soltar agora... –disse Kamus ao Escorpião que encontrava-se agarrado à seu pescoço, lágrimas silenciosas caiam de seus lindos olhos azuis.

–Ah, Kamus...que bom que a ChAthena nos ressuscitou... –disse ele ainda agarrado ao pescoço de Aquário –Fiquei tão mal quando achei que você tinha se voltado contra nós...prometa que nunca mais fará isso comigo –disse ele fitando intensamente os olhos do outro, que lhe deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

–Prometo...agora ME SOLTE! –disse ele em tom severo, fazendo Milo soltá-lo quase imediatamente.

–Vamos comemorar! –disse o Escorpião animado.

–Já estou até vendo o tipo de comemoração... –disse sarcasticamente.

–Rs...pode ficar tranqüilo, não vou fazer nada ilegal... –disse Milo lançando um olhar sedutor a Kamus, aproximando-se do aquariano e beijando-lhe sensualmente os lábios.

Kamus fora pego de surpresa, mas nem por isso deixou de corresponder ao beijo. Abriu mais os lábios, deixando a língua de Milo explorar o pequeno espaço. Sua língua começou a participar da brincadeira, iniciando um beijo cheio de luxúria e saudade.

Milo encostou o aquariano na parede de pedra, colando seu corpo ao dele, fazendo-o gemer dentro de sua boca.

Como sentiu saudades daquele corpo junto ao seu, daquela boca colada à sua. Sofrera tanto ao saber que o francês havia perecido na batalha das Doze Casas, morto por seu próprio discípulo. Naquela hora não soube como agir, era como se fosse mentira, não, tinha de ser uma mentira. Ele não podia estar morto...simplesmente não podia. Mas, ao ver o corpo dele congelado em sua própria morada, a ficha caiu: Kamus estava morto. SEU Kamus estava morto. O amigo de longa data, que mais recentemente havia se tornado seu amante, o homem por quem nutria, em segredo, um sentimento tão bonito e cálido jazia ali.

Num primeiro momento culpou o Cavaleiro de Cisne, como tivera coragem de matar o próprio mestre? Depois culpou a si mesmo, se tivesse bloqueado a passagem de Cisne provavelmente Kamus ainda estaria vivo, afinal nenhum outro Cavaleiro de Bronze conseguiria vencê-lo. Nunca sentira tanta dor em sua vida. Até seu golpe mais poderoso, Antares, seria agradável perto da dor arrebatadora que sentia em seu peito.

Amaldiçoou a tudo e a todos: Saga, por tê-los usado como peões em um jogo de xadrez; Athena, por ter permitido que tudo isso acontecesse; a si mesmo por não ter feito tudo o que queria ter feito, dito tudo o que queria ter-lhe dito...Por que não havia declarado-lhe antes seus sentimentos? Por que justo agora, quando eles finalmente estavam juntos, isso acontecera? Em nenhum outro momento de sua vida sentira-se tão só e triste. Não saía mais de seu templo, recusava-se a conversar com os outros cavaleiros, nem a festas ia mais...

Milo começou a despir-lhe da túnica que usava, beijando cada pedaço daquela pele alva desejosamente. Kamus beijava-lhe o pescoço e ombros, onde a túnica azul que o escorpiano usava não cobria.

Tornaram a se beijar lascivamente, enquanto tentavam achar o caminho até o quarto do aquariano, deixando uma trilha de roupas pelo caminho.

Deitaram na cama, Kamus sobre Milo, que o provocava sussurrando em seu ouvido palavras há muito tempo não ditas. Os corpos nus contorciam-se de desejo. Milo, mais ousado, pegara no sexo de Kamus, estimulando-o, fazendo o francês suspirar de prazer, encarando o grego cujo olhar transbordava felicidade.

Sabia direitinho o que fazer para tirar o "cubo-de-gelo" do sério, em todos os sentidos. Tinham um relacionamento explosivo e quente. Milo morria de ciúmes de Kamus e nunca fez questão de esconder tal fato. Já o aquariano não demonstrava, porém sentia tantos ciúmes quanto o escorpiano. Por vários motivos discutiam, mas o amor e desejo que sentiam, e ainda sentem, um pelo outro sempre conseguiu superar tais discussões inúteis. As diferenças ao invés de os afastarem os deixavam cada vez mais próximos.

O grego pensou que nunca mais sentiria o corpo de Kamus novamente sobre o seu. Nunca mais discutiriam, se beijariam ou se amariam... Por muito tempo não ousou dirigir seu olhar ao templo de Aquário. Não tinha forças para fazê-lo. Passar por lá e não mais sentir aquele cosmo gelado, pertencente ao cavaleiro mais reservado e racional dente os doze, seria uma tortura.

Os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, que já desconfiavam que havia mais do que mera amizade entre Escorpião e Aquário, tentavam animá-lo de todas as formas, mas parecia que o Milo de outrora jamais reapareceria. Tornou-se reservado, distante, silencioso e frio, lembrando muitas vezes o próprio Kamus. Pouco comia e dormia, os dias simplesmente passavam. O escorpiano que sempre fora tão alegre e otimista simplesmente perdera a vontade de viver.

Um dia, folheando um livro de poesias que o francês lhe dera, encontrou um poema que o fez derramar todas as lágrimas que, por orgulho, guardara dentro de si desde que Kamus havia partido.

_Saudade_

_É a solidão acompanhada,_

_é quando o amor ainda não foi embora,_

_mas o amado já..._

_Saudade é amar um passado que ainda não passou,_

_é recusar um presente que nos machuca,_

_(...)Saudade é sentir que existe_

_o que não existe mais..._

Passou a olhar diariamente para o poema. Parecia que cada lágrima derramada fazia sua dor diminuir. Mas nunca cessar. Todo lugar que olhava o fazia lembrar-se do aquariano. Era como se cada canto do Santuário tivesse um pouco de sua presença.

Dedicou-se então aos treinos, tentando assim esquecer do que sentia. Treinava dias e noites intensamente e dedicou-se ainda mais quando soube que a ameaça de alguém mais forte que Poseidon pairava sobre o Santuário. Pensou que uma luta talvez o animasse um pouco, afinal se perdesse a pior coisa que podia acontecer era morrer, e isso já não tinha mais a mesma importância pra ele.

Qual não foi sua surpresa, porém ao saber que Hades, senhor do mundo dos mortos, e seus 108 espectros eram os inimigos e que, ainda por cima, os Cavaleiros mortos foram ressuscitados, e agora serviam a Hades, que queria a cabeça de Athena. E Kamus estava entre os traidores.

A tristeza e o ódio que sentiu foram imensos. Sentiu-se traído da pior maneira possível. Como Kamus, um Cavaleiro valoroso, trocou seu orgulho, sua honra, seu amor pela humanidade e por Athena por uma nova vida que não passava apenas de uma ilusão passageira? Como ousara tornar-se inimigo do Santuário? Seu inimigo? O amor que o francês dizia sentir por ele era tão irrelevante assim a ponto de ser esquecido e profanado?

O ódio que sentia por Kamus era tão intenso quanto o amor que ainda nutria por ele. E esse ódio só cresceu quando soube que ele, junto de Saga e Shura, matara Shaka com o golpe mais covarde: A Exclamação de Athena. Sentiu nojo daqueles Cavaleiros, que se venderam por tão pouco. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo saiu de seu templo e foi juntar-se a Mu e Aiolia, que já os enfrentavam. Estava disposto a matá-los, não importava o maio. Combateria fogo contra fogo.

Ao encontrá-lo, somente com o sentido da audição, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Estava tão lindo como Sempre estivera, porém isso não apagava o que fizera. Sua sede de vingança era maior do que qualquer coisa àquela hora.

Inverteram de posições e Milo ficou sobre Kamus, os dois não agüentando mais a deliciosa tortura que um impunha ao outro. O grego sentou-se sobre o francês com cuidado, deixando-se penetrar lentamente, dando uma leve exclamação de dor. Passou então a mover os quadris, enquanto Kamus começava ass estocadas, colocando suas mãos nos quadris do escorpiano, ambos arfando, suspirando, gemendo, entregando-se de corpo e alma às sensações e um ao outro.

Lágrimas brotaram no rosto de Milo quando revelou-se que Kamus e os demais Cavaleiros não eram traidores e chorou ainda mais ao constatar que logo a vida que Hades dera a eles se extinguiria e que perderia o aquariano novamente. Antes de partirem Kamus chamou o escorpiano para um canto e disse para ele não sofrer com sua partida. Pediu-lhe para continuar lutando bravamente ao lado de Athena e para ser feliz.

Beijaram-se, um beijo carregado de saudade e tristeza. Um beijo de adeus. Era o fim. O fim de um longo amor, que infelizmente demorara a dar certo. Adeus, adeus ao seu amigo, que o ajudou em muitos momentos e esteve sempre presente, adeus ao companheiro de batalhas, que por trás de uma frieza quase intransponível escondia um homem sensível e amável, adeus ao único homem que já amara de fato na vida, o único por quem seu coração batia mais forte, o único a quem se mostrara e se entregara verdadeiramente, sem máscaras nem mentiras.

Acariciou-lhe os cabelos verde-azulados, feliz, de certo modo, por Kamus ter recuperado-se um pouco do ataque de Shaka a tempo de despedirem-se. Observou-o afastar-se juntamente com Saga e Shura. Voltou rapidamente a atenção a Mu e Aiolia, ambos dispostos a ir até onde Hades se encontrava e acabar de vez com tudo aquilo.

Após a batalha, Athena, agradecida com a fidelidade e a coragem de seus Cavaleiros, ressuscitou os Cavaleiros de Ouro e voltou para a Terra, acompanhada também dos bravos Cavaleiros de Bronze, que se encontravam gravemente feridos.

Finalmente a Terra estava em paz e mais nenhum combate mortal aconteceria.Poderia finalmente viver, de fato, seu romance com Aquário em paz, sem complicações, tirando Afrodite que tinha o insuportável dom de se meter na vida alheia. Porém esse dom de Peixes tinha lá suas vantagens. Por intermédio dele ficou sabendo que Mu e Shaka haviam começado a serem vistos juntos com maior freqüência. Soube também que o amado discípulo de Kamus finalmente estava namorando Andrômeda. Também depois daquela declaração que Cisne acabou fazendo a Andrômeda quando estavam na casa de Escorpião, nada mais óbvio.

Assim que voltaram do mundo dos mortos começaram a ajudar na restauração do Santuário. Milo foi correndo à casa de Aquário, onde o francês encontrava-se sentado, lendo um livro, depois de um árduo dia de trabalho, junto aos outros dourados, tentando restaurar a casa de Virgem. Essa noite o aquariano não escapava de jeito nenhum.

–Senti saudades disso... –disse Kamus arfando, suado enquanto Milo deitava a seu lado, o rosto vermelho e o corpo brilhante de suor.

–Eu também...e muito... –disse Milo com voz profunda, beijando-o brevemente –Eu te amo Kamus.

–Também... –disse o francês com voz sonolenta, fechando os olhos, encostando a cabeça no ombro do grego que o abraçou protetor, possessivo, fechando os olhos e adormecendo em seguida.

Ali eles não eram homens, nem Cavaleiros, nem nada. Eram apenas dois seres que se amavam, se completavam, almas gêmeas.

Um amor tão grande que fora capaz de suportar as dificuldades, o tempo, o espaço, a vida e também a morte, renascendo com toda a força. Eternamente, eternamente...

**Owari**

* * *

_**Comentários da autora: **Domo minna! Aqui estou eu novamente, tentando escrever sobre outros casais. Dessa vez os escolhidos foram Milo & Kamus. A idéia surgiu do nada, no meio de uma aula de física. Acho que estou ficando meio louca...rs._

_Nunca tinha feito essa mistura de drama, romance e lemon...espero que não tenha ficado confuso..._

_Ah, meu primeiro MxK. Foi difícil escrever sobre eles, mas acho que valeu muito a pena. Os adoro!_

_Ah, o poema eh do Paulo Neruda. Achei que combinava c/ o clima da fic._

_Provavelmente a fic ñ tenha ficado lá grande coisa, sei como as fãs de Milo&Kamus(assim como de outros casais) são exigentes, mas como eh minha primeira tentativa de escrever sobre eles, deem um desconto, onegai!_

_Espero vê-los em breve, ok?_

_Beijos especiais a: Chizuru-chan, maninha sua fic "Jantar especial de Milo" ficou maravilhosa! Enfermeira-chan, sou sua fã. Vc escreve as fic Milo&Kamus mais fofas q jah li, essa eh dedicada a vc, viu?_

_Por favor comentários são muito importantes pra mim, por isso o façam, ok? Vcs ñ sabem a felicidade q fico ao ler um review._

_Kissus e ateh a próxima!_

**_Coca Cola Twist -A melhor mistura entre VENENO, GELO e LIMÃO!_**


End file.
